nintendo_and_sega_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo and SEGA
Nintendo and SEGA is a parody and crossover series of Spongebob Squarepants and they follow the role of Spongebob Squarepants characters. Created by BlueGirlAwesome Story The Jumpman named Mario, together with the hedgehog named Sonic are both most popular in this series. Episodes The episodes of this series is similar to the episodes of Spongebob Squareparts. On the parts of Nintendo and SEGA, some characters are often doing trip, funny, and having trouble like from Pop pixie, and they're different to the parts of Spongebob Squareparts episodes. * Pizza delivery episode - The first episode. At closing time, the house from Mario receives a call from a customer demanding to deliver him an apple. Billy (with the giant egg rolling) and Sonic are going to deliver the apple to the customer. * Sailor mouth episode - Sonic asks Link what is it when Sonic saw the writing on the dumpster and Link says that the word is a "sentence enhancer" which is used "when you want to talk fancy." * Idiot box episode - Pikachu and Kirby are played imagination in the large box they deliver it by a money, Aiai when Pikachu and Kirby throw the television from inside the box. Mario sees a large box being delivered to Pikachu and Kirby * Can you spare a dime episode - When Sonic's first dime goes missing, he accuses Beat of stealing it. After a heated argument with Sonic, Beat quits his job. Kirby takes Beat into his house in order to nurse him until he can look for a new job. * Squid on strike episode - When profits are low at the Kirby restaurant (or diner somewhat), Pikachu decides to start deducting his employee's pay for doing ridiculous things. Mario finds this to be outrageously unfair, and he and NiGHTS go on strike. NiGHTS, initially not knowing what it means to go on strike, is devastated when she is fired. However, he assures her that they will have their job back. This is the first time when the Minecraft youtubers name Okward Industries, Bashurverse, and Gizzy Gazza are appeared on this video as the cameos and shout outs. * Squirrel jokes episode - Sonic takes the stage and begins an awful routine about his job, making poor jokes. Sonic begins telling "squirrel jokes" about how stupid squirrels supposedly are and everyone starts laughing, except NiGHTS. This is the first time when NiGHTS kissed Sonic and he blush on her but Sonic is nervous having a crush on her often. The first time, the new Minecraft youtubers, SkyDoesMinecraft and the others are appeared in this episode as the cameos. The first time, BlueGirlAwesome and her friends are appeared on this episode as the very short cameo. * Band Geeks episode - Sonic gets a call from Dr. Eggman (he's appeared in this episode) who is very successful, and has succeeded in everything that Sonic failed in, e.g. He smugly asks Sonic for his band to substitute for his own at the Olympic stage, believing (correctly) that he does not have one; however, Sonic denies that he does not have a band and accepts the offer. He assembles a large marching band, comprised of various Nintendo and SEGA characters, including the Minecraft Youtubers except BlueGirlAwesome and her friends. During their one week of training, the band performs consistently badly and fails to improve at all. Suddenly, DeadloxMC doesn't likes the band so he uses TNTs and explode to someone or something doesn't he likes because he wasn't good at performing the band Characters Main Nintendo Characters in episodes 1 - 15 * Mario - debuted as "Jumpman". He is the most popular from Nintendo along with Sonic from SEGA. He is often to join with Sonic. He is good being responsible and but sometimes he doing wrong. He being mad to people that they didn't follow to his sayings. * Pikachu - a cute yellow creature with a short temper. He used his thunderbolt or electro ball when he gets angry. He being not amused when he saw something weird and not doing right. He often to join with Kirby because they are best buddies. He also is responsible aside from Mario. * Kirby - a cheerful pink ball. His personality is similar or different to Camarel's personality from Pop pixie. He loves to eat foods and objects. He doesn't likes his friends being sad so he tries to make his friends happy like Caramel did from Pop pixie. He often to join with Pikachu because they are best buddies. * Link - a young man who wear a green tunic and a pointed cap. He is quite funny, stupid and doing wrong often. * Samus - a strong muscular woman and ex-Galactic Federation soldier. She is Mario's best friend. She also joins with Ulala and NiGHTS often as her team. She got a crush by Fox but she didn't know about that. * Fox - a fox with orange-brown fur. He could save his friends from danger. He also warn the people when there is danger. He also wants to make sure the community is clean. When he saw someone throws the trash or something on the ground, he will attack someone who throw the trash on the ground. He secretly has a crush on Samus. Other Nintendo characters in episodes 8 - 15 * ??? Main SEGA characters in episodes 1 - 15 * Sonic - he is known as the world's fastest hedgehog. He is the most popular from SEGA along with Mario from Nintendo. He is often to join with Mario, Billy, Amigo but NiGHTS almost never. He seems to be nervous and timid of having a crush on NiGHTS and he already knows she has a crush on him. He also doesn't likes Pikachu but Pikachu likes him. * NiGHTS - a cheerful and childish nightmaren who always can do fun to people. She is curious to anything that are unfamiliar to her but she's not stupid. She laughs someone who are doing wrong and consider funny. She also has a short temper like Pikachu. She has an arch enemy, Beat who plays tricks on her sometimes for a reason. She has a crush on Sonic but he seems nervous to her. * Billy hatcher - an inquisitive boy. He is Sonic's sidekick. He is cool but yet somewhat mischievous. He is often to join with Sonic, NiGHTS, and Amigo. He can do fun to people sometimes. He could be annoying to Sonic sometimes. * Amigo - a monkey boy. He is hyperactive and very talented in music. He is Aiai's best friend because both monkeys. And sometimes, he's funny. * Aiai - He is a monkey who loves bananas. He has similar traits to a Spider Monkey. Despite being absent-minded at times, he is very kind and very brave. He also do fun for friends. He is Amigo's best friend because both monkeys. * Ulala - a funky space reporter. She carries with her trusty microphone and two guns. She is best friend of NiGHTS. She is also has a crush on Beat. * Beat - Beat - laid back and level headed "Rudie" that loves to skate and is okay with breaking the law. He could be annoying, funny and idiot sometimes. He loves to play tricks with NiGHTS sometimes and he is the arch enemy of NiGHTS. He is also has a crush on Ulala. Other SEGA characters in Season 2 * ??? Non - Characters Cameos These characters are not from Nintendo nor SEGA. They are Youtubers and non - Nintendo and SEGA characters. They always do the roleplay as a short cameos. This is the first time when Minecraft Youtubers named, Okward Industries, Bashurverse, and Gizzy Gazza are appeared in the Squid on strike episode as the cameo. BlueGirlAwesome and her friends are appeared in the episode of Squirrel jokes the first time as the cameo. Minecraft youtubers * SkyDoesMinecraft - He is the popular among Minecraft Youtubers. He always laughing that consider funny. * Okward Industries - His friends makes annoying to him sometimes. * Bashurverse - He is a watermelon with wearing a 3D glasses. He makes fun of his friends. * Gizzy Gazza - He could be very funny sometimes and make fun for people. * PerpetualJordan - He is good at doing parkour but sometimes failed and he's also smart. * ??? Nintendo Sega's friends * Nintendo Sega - She is also known as BlueGirlAwesome and it's her second account. She is represent by Sonic Miku or Miku the hedgehog in this series. * Toongirl007 - She is evil but she is a good friend. She has a son, DarkToonLink500 and her boyfriend, DarkLinktheReaper100. She is represent by a Dark version of Cream or Human Dark Cream. * DarkLinktheReaper100 - ??? * DarkToonLink500 - He is evil but he is a good friend. He is Toongirl007's and DarkLinktheReaper100's son. He is represent by Dark Toon Link. * Princessofhearts141 - ??? * TheNiGHTSOfficial - ??? Trivia * Some people ask BlueGirlAwesome for the request of the next episode. She's afraid for not accept the request as always because this is her own job to do this without being request the next episode by people. * BlueGirlAwesome, her friends, and Minecraft Youtubers are always do the role as cameos because they are not from Nintendo nor SEGA series. * NiGHTS should be a female in this parody series. * Some fans are make the fan made couples of Sonic X NiGHTS or Ulala X Beat. * BlueGirlAwesome has a regular account, Nintendo Sega. * BlueGirlAwesome is a 14 years old girl who created this parody series. She is also on Junior high school. Editing more later....